Our Undeniable Love
by sunita92
Summary: What happens when Lucy gets kidnapped? She was supposed to meet up with Natsu at the guild for a job but she never came. Natsu got worried and went looking for her. Gray caught up with him and told him to head back to the guild quickly. Natsu was beyond furious when he saw the picture. What will Natsu do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. My latest story 'The Interview' was such a blast and it wouldn't be for my fantastic readers out there. I hope you will enjoy this story going forward. If you realized I never ever tried writing a NALU fic based on the current Fairy Tail scenario so I decided to give this a try. FYI, cover pic and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lucy's POV**

This is so comfortable, I thought and decided to snuggle deeper into the warmth. I continued on my slumber but when I heard soft pace of heart beats, my eyes immediately flew open. A chest? A chiseled chest I have to add. Oh no, it can't be. I gather my courage to look up at the source and it was none other than Natsu. I felt my cheeks heat up and as I wanted to back away so that I could scream and kick him out of the bed, I couldn't. I looked over my shoulders and saw Natsu's arms were wrapped around me. Why? I questioned myself for his action but didn't bother to overthink as I quickly scrambled myself out of his hold to see Natsu plus Happy on my bed. I face palmed myself. What's new?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY BED?!" I screamed causing them to wake up.

"Neh Lucy." Happy said as he used his paw to rub his eye. "You don't have to scream you know, we're sleeping."

"Yeah Luce." Natsu adding on as he too rubbed his eye. I couldn't help but to find that sight of Natsu adorable but quickly brushed it off from my head as I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists at my side.

"You damn stupid cat! You're sleeping in my bed." I glared at Happy before switching my gaze to Natsu. "You too!" They didn't seem to be affected by my anger because they got all comfortable on my bed before closing their eyes once again. That's it. I didn't know where I found the strength to lift them up from my bed before kicking them out of my window. I quickly slammed my window shut, locking it in the process.

Geez, that Natsu and his darn cat. I commented in my head out loud as I wiped my hands. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and realized it was only nine in the morning. _Great_ , and it was all thanks to them. Since I know that I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to grab my towel and headed into my bathroom. I filled my bathtub and got in. I relaxed myself as I thought about what has happened so far.

It has been weeks since we've returned to Magnolia from Crocus. We were crowned as the number one guild in Fiore, we managed to bring the dragons back into the gate and I also gotten to see my future self. Sadly, she couldn't go back with them as she sacrificed herself for me. I sighed out loud when I know I was going to die very soon in the future but I shook that thought away when I remembered what Natsu said. He was going to protect my future and I believed in him. I felt my cheeks getting hot again when I thought about him.

I mentally slapped myself for it. Why am I getting so flustered for? It's Natsu we're talking about. He would protect anyone from the guild because they're our family so I'm no different. I decided to not think deeper about it again and got out of the bathtub instead. I dried myself before I got dressed for the day.

I left my apartment and started heading towards the guild. Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be seen so my guess was that they are already at the guild. Upon reaching, the guild was like every other day. Certain groups would be seating together either talking or drinking. I went straight to the bar as I took a seat at my regular spot.

"Morning Lucy."

"Morning Mira."

"Strawberry shake?"

"As always." As Mira went to prepare my drink, I looked around and saw Natsu at the corner bickering with Gray. Again I repeat, what's new?

"What seems to be a problem?" Mira asked as she placed my drink in front of me. I heaved out a huge sigh before resting my cheek against my palm as I placed my elbow on the counter.

"I'm tired of Natsu and Happy barging into my room without me knowing. How can I make them stop?" I asked before taking a sip of my drink.

"Well… Don't you think he's doing that because he wants to be with you Lucy?"

"Pfft, un-most likely because Happy would definitely barge into Wendy's room instead."

"And that's why I said _he_ Lucy. I'm talking about Natsu, not Happy." I blinked at her in confusion which caused her to giggle. Natsu wants to be with me? No, no, no. I shrugged off the thought.

"No Mira, please don't get weird thoughts in my head again." I said while crossing my arms in front of me in a X position.

"Aww Lucy. But I think you and Natsu make a great couple." I sipped my drink until there was no more before standing up.

"No Mira, end of discussion. We're not talking about this ever again." I repeated before walking off to the guild board. I decided I needed some time away from all these _thoughts_ and getting a job is the best way I could think of right now. I was scanning through the board, trying to find an easy one that I could do myself.

"Are we going for a job Luce?"

"Kyaa!" I jumped away in surprise when Natsu suddenly appeared beside me. "Don't do that!" I screamed at him but it didn't seem to affect him, like always. I just snatched the job that I was looking at earlier before walking away.

"Yeah, but not with you."

"Why?" Natsu asked as he jogged to catch up with me.

"Because I want to do a job alone." Natsu stopped which caused me to halt my movement. I turned around and I saw Natsu was pouting. Not only that, he was giving me puppy dog eyes! What the hell?! Restrain Lucy, don't let him get to you but the sight in front of me just broke me. Argh, why does he have to be so damn adorable? I face palmed myself before turning away to continue my walk. "Fine, you can come."

"Yeah!" I heard Natsu shouted and most probably he jumped at it with his fist in the air. So much for wanting to go a job alone. I gave the job to Mira and she approved it. I couldn't help but realized the smirk she was giving off but I decided to be completely oblivious to it.

"So Lucy! When are we going?"

"How about we depart tomorrow morning?"

"Cool, if that's the case I can come over-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Natsu." I held my hand out to him in a stop sign which caused him to look at me confusedly. "You can't just keep doing that you know Natsu?" I said while crossing my arms across my chest in the process.

"Do what?" I felt like strangling him. Was he really that dense?

"Coming to my house without my permission together with Happy and sneaking into my bed. We're not a…" I trailed off as I tried to find the words. Honestly I knew what I wanted to say but I was embarrassed with saying it out loud to him but I decided to ignore that part of my brain and just tell him already. "Couple. We're not a couple Natsu. Only couples do that." Natsu blinked at me in confusion. I knew it, he wouldn't get it.

"No point explaining it to him Lucy. He has brains for flames for a reason." Gray popped up beside me with nothing except his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes…." I informed me as I covered my face with my hand.

"Gah! Where are my clothes?!" He shouted as he looked for his clothes around frantically.

"Hahahaha! That's what you get stripper for calling other people names." Natsu was laughing so hard that he had to hold onto his stomach.

"Why you?!" And there they are, on the ground as they beat each other up. I couldn't help but to heave out a huge sigh. I guess he's still going to pop by my house. I was about to walk away when Juvia's sudden appearance surprised me.

"Juvia is so jealous…" Juvia had hearts popping out of her eyes before she turned to look at me, her expression changing immediately. "Love rival!" What? Why doesn't she understand that Gray's not into me and I'm not into him? I decided to leave the situation as it is and as I was about to walk away again, Erza appeared, walking into the guild. An evil thought lurched at the back of my head upon seeing her.

"Oh. Hey Erza!" I shouted for her real loud, making sure that I caught her attention. She immediately looked at my direction and that's when the boys stopped fighting.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing?" Erza shouted back as she walked towards us.

"Oh nothing, I was about to tell you that Gray and Natsu has been-" I wasn't able to continue my sentence as both boys clamped their hand over my mouth.

"Lucy please! She will kill us." Gray pleaded.

"Don't do this to us Luce. I beg you. I'll do anything. " Natsu added on. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anything?" I asked, though my voice was a bit muffled.

"Yes anything!"

"Then promise that you'll never step into my house ever again." Natsu didn't answer me straight away though. There was a look in his eyes, as if hesitance.

"What the hell are you waiting for Natsu?! Faster agree because Erza is nearing!" Gray whispered shouted and that's when Natsu nodded back in agreement though I could see that there was some reluctance in it. Why so? The boys immediately released their hold on me as Erza stood in front of us now.

"Hey Lucy, what were you saying about the two of them?"

"Oh nothing. I was just going to tell you that they have been on their best behavior today."

"Oh really? That's great to hear." Erza said before grabbing their heads and slamming both of them down onto her armored chest. I giggled before I started to skip my way out of the guild.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow Natsu!" I yelled out, a bit happier than I expected it to be. Maybe because I know that I'm not going to get anymore surprise visits from him. No more Happy and Natsu sleeping on my bed anymore. No more! I walked back to my house with a cheerful expression planted on my face.

As I was about to make a turn that would lead back to my apartment, I can't help but noticed that I felt someone's watching or following me. I immediately turned, grabbing my Fleuve d'etoiles in the process. I stood there with anxiety as I looked around. Nobody was looking suspicious, just the town people. I decided to place my celestial whip back onto my waist before continuing my walk.

Upon reaching home, I couldn't help but to fall onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling as I spread my arms out. Finally the whole bed to myself but why does it seems so lonely, knowing that Natsu won't be coming around? I decided to ignore my conscious as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! How was the start? Can you picture them when you read through this chapter? Because I can. Hehe. Anyways, I'll upload the next chapter in 2 days time so please hold on tight. The next chapter is going to get interesting I promise ya. For now before you go, please do leave me a review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really happy that I'm getting reviews and followers for this story already. Though it's new, I hope it would be able to achieve the same fandom as my other stories. I promise I will make this story a good one. For now, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy's POV**

The light blinding through my window curtains stirred me awake. It took me a while to finally open my eyes as I stared blankly at my room. I just continued to lay on my bed because I wasn't ready to get up and prepare for the day yet. I was going to be meeting up with Natsu at the guild later for a job that we accepted yesterday. Natsu…

I absently turned to look over my shoulders and saw that he nor Happy was on my bed. I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself. Of course, they won't be here you dummy. Weren't you the one who told Natsu to never step into your room ever again or not you would bail him and Gray to Erza? I guess I just wasn't used to waking up without his presence. Oh well, this was what you've been wanting for so long Lucy so just get used to it. I tried to say with confidence in my head but deep down, I knew that the thought of being lonely without him was lingering at the back of my mind.

I finally decided to get up and head to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. After wearing the outfit that would be most comfortable for the job, I went to pack my necessary stuff into my backpack. Once I was ready, I headed out of my apartment and started to walk to the direction of the guild. My stomach growled, informing me that I was hungry so I decided to get a bun from one of the street carts that was along the way. After I was done eating the delicious bun, I can't help but noticed the same presence that I felt yesterday. I quickly turned around and again, no one was there. Strange.

I continued my walk but a bit more cautious this time. No doubt that someone was actually following me because I felt the same presence again. He was definitely trailing me. I decided not to let him go this time and instead corner him so I turned into one of the alley that led to a dead end. I faced the only exit of this alley with my celestial whip in my hand.

"Come out, I know you're there." And I didn't even get to see him because I was sent flying back, hitting myself against the wall. I fell to the ground, making me hold my stomach. It hurts but that didn't stop me from gathering my strength to get up slowly. Soon, the man himself appeared in front of me.

"I'm here to get you." My attacked said in a monotonous tone.

"For what- Gah!" I wasn't even able to finish my sentence because I felt a force pushed me down. I tried to fight it but it was hard to so I was only able to turn my head to look at him. He was walking towards me slowly. I tried to fish for my keys but to my surprise, it was gone. I looked at my attacker with wide eyes as he had my keys in his hand.

"Just sleep." And before he could sent his final blow at me, my one and only celestial mage that could opened his gate by himself appeared.

"Nuh uh. I'm not going to let you hurt my master." Loke said as he stood in front of me, in his regular suit and shades with his hands in his pockets.

"Loke!" I cried out in happiness. I was happy to see one of my celestial spirit was out here, trying to protect and help me.

"You're in my way." My attacker sent a blast towards Loke and he didn't even forgo me before dodging it. He carried me in his arms and jumped a few platforms before finally reaching on top of a building. He put me down before facing his attacker once again.

"You'll have to get through me before you get to Lucy." Loke said as he positioned himself, his hands out in a boxing way. My attacker just scoffed before Loke launched at him. Loke tried to land several attacks on him but not even one hit him. Honestly, my attacker was fast and strong. I slowly stood up again as I held my arm, pretty annoyed that I didn't have the energy to fight together with him.

Soon, Loke got hit and he was sent flying back but my attacker didn't let him though. He quickly got to the other end and hit him again. The sight in front of me was unbearable. I couldn't let this go on. Tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes as I saw my attacker gripped onto Loke's neck as he held him high in the air. I had to stop this.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Let him go. I-I'll go with you." My attacker slowly lifted him down, though his hands were still wrapped around Loke's neck.

"No Lucy!" Loke shouted with difficulty and struggle. "Run please. Don't care about me."

"You want me right? Let him go and I'll go with you." I didn't bother to listen to Loke. I couldn't bear to see my friends get hurt. I heard my attacker scoffed before dropping Loke to the ground. Loke was coughing desperately for air. Loke turned to look at me and I just smiled at him, hoping that it would reassure him that everything's going to be alright. I didn't notice that my attacker raised his hand at me, sending a powerful magic ray at me. I saw Loke screamed but I couldn't hear anything. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. After Lucy made me promised to never ever step into her apartment anymore, I couldn't help but to be sullen about it. I just stared at my ceiling with my hands behind my head. Honestly, sleeping on a hammock was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. I turned to my side and I saw Happy was fast asleep. How on earth was he able to?

I let out a sigh before I turned back to stare at the ceiling again. Why was I so sullen about it anyways? It's not like I won't see Lucy again right? I would still see her at the guild like always but the only thing different was, she won't be by my side when I wake up first thing in the morning. I won't be able to snuggle up beside her anymore. I honestly liked her warmth presence and smell. It soothes me to sleep.

Is that what couples do? If it is, I wanted to be a couple with Lucy but it seems to have a whole deeper meaning behind the word couple. Does a couple mean that you would want to always spend your time with that person? That she's everything in your world? I shrugged my thoughts for the night away and decided to get to sleep. I was very excited for the day to come because I just wanted to see her face already.

It seems my wish came true because it doesn't seem long enough before the morning sun started to seep through my house. I woke up and got off from my hammock. I stretched my arms to crack all those aching muscles before heading for the showers. Once I was done, I slipped into my usual clothes. My somehow shirt with only one sleeve, my pants and boots. Happy woke up soon after and he went to wash himself up too. We both packed for our job and once we've gotten what we needed, we headed for the guild.

"Ah morning Natsu, Happy!" Mira greeted us cheerfully as always once Happy and myself stepped into the guild.

"Aye Mira!" Happy greeted back as he flew up in the air. "Neh Natsu, I'm going over to Wendy and Charle. Let me know when we're going." Happy didn't give me time to respond before he went straight flying to where both of them seated.

"Ah, morning Mira." I greeted her back before taking a seat by the bar.

"You're both up early today."

"Yeah, we're going for a job with Lucy today remember?"

"Oh yes, would you like to get anything to eat first?"

"I guess." I looked around wondering where the hell Lucy is. "She's not here yet?"

"Surprisingly not, maybe she overslept or taking a longer bath today." Mira placed a plate of pancakes in front of me with a glass of water. I just listened to her before I dug into my food. Within minutes I was done with my food and Lucy was still not here. I was starting to get worried because most of the guild members were already in but she hasn't. I stood up abruptly and turned around, making my way towards the exit.

"Neh Natsu! Where are you going?" Happy yelled.

"Wait here, I'll be back." Once I exited for the guild, I couldn't help but to make a run towards her apartment. I decided to forgo her door and immediately jumped up to her window like I always do. Her window was locked so I couldn't barge in so I tried to look around from the outside and it seems she wasn't in. Her smell wasn't strong which meant that she has left her apartment.

I jumped back down to the ground and started to follow her scent. Though it was fading off, I was still able to catch it with my sensitive nose. It led me to a shop that sold delicious looking bun and then down the street which led me to turn into an alley that was a dead end. Her smell was gone after. I tried to sniff around hoping it led back out but it didn't. My heart started racing so I turned around and headed out of the alley. I started to run down the street to find her or at least try to catch a whiff of her again.

"Natsu!" I stopped and turned around to see Gray running towards me.

"Gray?" Gray pulled my arm.

"Come quick, something has happened to Lucy!" His eyes looked like he was afraid and angry. My eyes immediately widen upon hearing what Gray said to me. I didn't hesitate to start running back to the guild with Gray tailing behind me.

"WHERE'S LUCY?!" I yelled upon slamming the guild doors open. Most of the guild members were startled by my outburst as they gathered by the bar. Nobody was answering me so I stomped towards them. "I said where the hell is LUCY?!"

"Calm down Natsu. We're also angry that Lucy got kidnapped." Erza said with a firm voice. Kidnapped? Did Erza said Lucy is kidnapped?

"How the hell-" I trailed off, my throat suddenly unable to find my voice when I saw Jii-chan holding onto a picture. I squeeze myself through before grabbing the picture out of his hands. I couldn't explained the emotions that I was feeling right now. Lucy was chained up by the wall, her clothes almost ripped apart and beaten up. Pure anger filled in me as my flames burnt the picture that I was holding. I didn't hesitate to turn around and stomped out of the guild. Shouts from my guild members turned deaf because all I could think was murdering them.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, cliffhanger so I'm sorry about it! FYI, I like how I wrote this chapter. I'll promise to upload the next chapter in the next two days at least. For now, please do leave me a review on how you're finding my story so far. Will really appreciate it(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for following and reviewing this story. I won't fail you all. I will make this story one of the best and interesting one around. As for now, here's the chapter that you all have been waiting for.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lucy's POV**

I think I have been out for long because I flinched a few times before finally stirring awake. I slowly opened my eyes and it took a while for my eyes to adapt to the dimly lit room. Where am I? I wanted to stretch my arms but failed to. The sound of heavy chains caused me to look at my hands. My wrists were tightly chained against the wall. I then looked down at myself to see several bruises on my body and my clothes has been ripped apart badly. Thank God my private parts were still covered. There seems to be a block in my head because I couldn't seem to recall what happened and then suddenly, everything came spilling out. Oh yeah, I was kidnapped and beaten up. I try to wiggle out of the chains but it seems no use. It doesn't budge at all.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It took me whatever energy that I had to look up at the source of the voice. "It seems you're awake after quite a slumber. I'm surprised you're still alive actually though I couldn't have you dead too." I squinted my eyes to see a man standing at the corner of the room. To be more precise, it looked more like a cell instead since I could see there were bars at the front.

The guy pushed himself off the wall before walking over towards me. "I must say Lucy Heartfillia, you weren't that easy to capture." He chuckled softly as he now stood right in front of me.

I wanted to rip myself out of these restrain and kicked the guy in the shin. I wanted to do it but I had no energy to. Furthermore, my hands were tightly bound against the wall. I couldn't even wiggle my hands out of the chains. I needed to break free but even if I could, I wouldn't want to leave this place yet. I still needed to get my keys so I had no choice but to surrender to them. My celestial whip has be taken as well so basically, I was defenseless.

"W-what d-do you want?" I managed to ask through my croaked and hoarse voice. My throat was so dry that the more I talked, the more it hurts.

"What do I want you ask? Of course you what else!" The man started laughing out like a mad man. He inched closer to me before he put his filthy hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I must say you have such a _fine_ body." He ended with a purr as he whispered against my ear and I couldn't help but to shiver. Honestly, I was scared. "Don't worry. I'm not after you totally. I'm after Natsu Dragneel actually but after I get him, I'm going to make you mine." He ended his declaration with licking his lips. Natsu? Why is he after Natsu?

"W-why do y-you want Natsu?" I questioned him again, not caring if my throat hurts. He stepped back before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Revenge." He said in a malicious tone. "Don't worry. I've sent nice pictures of you to your guild. I bet they enjoyed it." My eyes widen upon what I heard. What pictures? Pictures of me getting beat up? I wanted to cry but I controlled my emotions. This man was purely evil and sick. "Your Fairy Tail is coming." He laughed out loud again. "My guild are awaiting for them as we speak."

"What did Natsu ever do to you?" I asked fiercely yet softly, afraid that I might break in front of him. He inched forward again and grabbed my face tightly in his hand. His eyes pure of anger. It hurts terribly to the point that I think he would be able to break my cheek bones.

"He's the one who got my brother in you little piece of shit. I'll make sure to kill them in front of your eyes. This I promise you." He roughly let go of my face, causing me to cough up for air but I didn't back down though. I wasn't going to be afraid of him.

"You!" I yelled as I tried to launch at him but of course I wasn't able to. "You'll regret making Fairy Tail your enemy I swear! Your guild don't stand a chance especially against Natsu!" I paused before I shouted with all my might. "We're the number one guild in Fiore for a reason you asshole!" And before I knew it, a punch was sent flying to my cheek. I screamed in pain before I slowly opened my eyes again. He was panting as if he just released his pent up frustration on me.

"It's because of your stupid guild that my brother is stuck in the council prison forever!" I couldn't help but to flinch upon his outburst though I still didn't let it get to me.

"They won't be easily defeated by you." I ended with a smirk which didn't seem to intimidate him because I heard a scoff from him.

"We'll see. After all, we're the brother guild of Oracion Seis." He laughed out loud again as he turned around and exited my cell.

My eyes widen with worry and anxiety. Oracion Seis? That means, they're a dark guild. No, Fairy Tail can defeat them, I'm certain of it. Furthermore, we're talking about Natsu. He'll be here soon. He promise to always protect me and my future right? But why is that I felt water on my cheeks? Was I afraid that Fairy Tail and especially Natsu was going to get killed by them? I cried silently because no doubt I felt guilty. I wouldn't be able to deal with the pain if anything happens to them, especially Natsu.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

All my mind was telling myself to run. I didn't stop as I headed my way to where Lucy was kept. Thank God I managed to get a whiff of the picture that would lead me to their place. I couldn't explain what I felt upon seeing Lucy all torn and beaten up. All I could see was red. The word beat didn't even come across my mind. I just wanted to kill them.

I stopped upon reaching the top of a hill. I held against the tree for support as I took a look at the building that Lucy was held hostage. All kinds of thoughts swirled around my mind and unknowingly, I clenched my fists and teeth so hard that I didn't know I was drawing blood. Blood. I saw blood on Lucy in that picture. They are going to pay for it. I'll make sure none of them survives. As I was about to make a run for it, I was pulled back by my own scarf.

"What the hell?!" I yelled before turning around to see the imposter. "Erza?" I looked passed her shoulders to see Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy and Levy standing behind including the master. "Jii-chan?"

"How can you make an old man run after you Natsu?" Jii-chan questioned me as he walked towards me with scratching the back of his neck. "Thank God we're able to catch up with you though." When I saw my guild members standing there, I couldn't help but to feel guilty for leaving abruptly.

"Sorry Jii-chan." I apologized before looking away. "I couldn't stand to see the sight of what they've done to Lucy." And before I knew it, pure anger filled my mind again causing my eyes to slant and flames encircling around my hands. "I'm going to kill them." Everyone was looking at me in agreement. This is how Fairy Tail roll. If anyone from the guild is injured, we will pay them back ten folds. But since Lucy is the one, ten folds is off the chart. They won't even get to see another day. We went stomping to their building where five people stood in front of the main door of the building.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

"You don't need our names." The guy in the middle answered her. "But we'll tell you who we are." Suddenly everyone took their hoods off. "We're the brother guild of Oracion Seis, Pentagon Wind."

"Oh so they are a dark guild." I heard Gray commented.

"I don't care what guild you all are. Just tell me where the hell is Lucy right now!" I yelled at them as I stood in the front of my guild members.

"Oh… you mean that girl that I got the liberty in bashing her up?" The man who stood at the far end on the right spoke. "I must say, her screams were so sex-" And I didn't even let him finish as I grabbed onto his neck and held him high in the air. I could see he was struggling for air but I didn't care. Kill, that was all my mind was telling me to do. I heard his guild mates were coming for me but I put my trust in my guild mates for handling them and they did.

"I ask again." My voice deadly as I glared up at him "Where is she?"

"She- She's in-inside!" He managed to cough up through his limited air hole, telling me of Lucy's location. I didn't let him go though. Flames encircled around my hands before it went down his body. He screamed as my hot flames engulfed him but I was taking no pity to him at all. After I felt no movement from him, I finally released my hold around his neck letting his body dropped to the ground. I stepped over his body as I started to head towards the guild.

Once I swung the door opened, there was no one in sight. I took the opportunity to sniff Lucy out and thankfully I was able to. It was faint but good enough for me to track her down. I followed her scent down the stairs. Soon I was brought to a level that cells lined up the floor. I ran down the hall until her scent that was coming out the strongest from the last cell.

"Lucy!" I shouted for her as I gripped onto the bars. I gritted my teeth in anger as I saw Lucy was chained up like how she was taken in the picture. Her clothes were all torn up and she was beaten up badly. The sight in front of me was painful yet relieving. She was alright though she was unconscious. I looked around to see if there was anything I could break the door opened but there was nothing. I decided to use my magic instead.

I took all my power to burn two of the bars and soon, it started to melt. I broke the bars easily after that and I stepped into her cell. She looked so fragile yet so beautiful. I inched forward to her closely yet slowly as I didn't want to startle her. Once I was right in front of her, I grabbed her face in my hands as gently as possible.

"Lucy, wake up. It's me Natsu." She stirred awake before she slowly opened her eyes. When she did though, she was hyperventilating so badly that I had to calm her down. "Lucy, Lucy. Calm down. It's me Natsu."

"Natsu?" It took her a while to process that I was actually there before she started crying. "Oh Natsu!" I wanted to wrap my arms around her so badly. I leaned forward to burn the chains off before Lucy came falling onto me. She cried into my chest loud and hard and I didn't hesitate to hold her close to me.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Isn't it nice to know that Natsu has found Lucy? What do you think will happen next? I assure you it's going to get more exciting. As for now, please don't forget to leave a review before you go. I would really love to hear my reader's thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter to Our Undeniable Love. I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work, other stuff and partying over the weekend. Heh. Anyways, thanks to my fellow readers for leaving me reviews and following this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Lucy's POV**

Soon after my apprehender left my cell, I think I wept too much that I must have fallen to sleep. Hell, I thought I would be dead by now. Like what he said, he was surprised that I was still alive. I was thrown and beaten around that I couldn't believe I would have survived. I guess I kept going strong because I knew Fairy Tail was going to come for me, no, Natsu was going to come and save me. That thought alone kept me alive because I didn't want to die without seeing him for one last time. If I was going to die, I wanted to die in his arms at least.

I think I was dreaming about Natsu a lot because I was even hearing his voice now. I could hear him calling my name, telling me to wake up. It was hard to believe but I didn't want to take the chance so I gathered up whatever energy I had to open my eyes. I also felt warm and calloused hands cupping my face. When I fluttered my eyes opened, I saw that familiar pink hair and face appearing in front of me. Natsu was really here? I couldn't believe it that maybe I started hyperventilating.

"Lucy, Lucy. Calm down. It's me Natsu." Hearing that oh-so familiar voice again reassured me that this wasn't a dream but it was real. Natsu was here, in front of my eyes.

I was so happy that I couldn't contain the tears that trailed down my cheeks. I felt heat, warm heat as Natsu leaned in and most probably burnt off the chains that held me up because once it melted, my hands including my body fell onto him and Natsu caught me. I didn't hesitate to cry into Natsu's chest. I felt so weak and drained. I didn't care what he think. I was so happy to see him again, to be with him once again. I was surprised that he didn't pull away but instead he wrapped his arms around me.

"Lucy, did they do anything to you?" Natsu pulled away and cupped my face in his hand gently as he asked. I looked away because honestly, I didn't know how to answer. Natsu firmly turned my head so he could force me to look at him in the eye. I just nodded weakly before looking down at my body. Natsu's eyes trailed over my body and I wasn't bashful at all. My dignity left my body once they almost stripped me naked and beat the hell out of me, my screams were like music to their ears.

I heard Natsu gritted his teeth before letting go of my face. I shut my eyes while looking away. I knew Natsu would be disgusted of me. This all happened if I didn't ask Natsu to stay away from my apartment. If he was there, I would be safe and sound and Natsu would still be with me. More tears fell from the corner of my eyes but I stopped crying when I felt something warm around me. I opened my eyes and I saw that it was Natsu's one long sleeve shirt that encircled me.

"Natsu?" I dared myself to look at him though he was bare chested. I couldn't help but realized how hot he looks as his muscles contracted.

"Lucy, I swear. I'm going to make them pay ten times fold for doing this to you. Watch me." Natsu dangerously said it. His eyes fierce, deadly and slanted as he looked at me with his fists engulfed in flames. I smiled, happy to know that Natsu wasn't going to leave my side. He was going to take revenge for me. I quickly put on his shirt and slowly stood up but to my disadvantage, I dropped down to my knees.

"Sorry Natsu, just give me time to stand up." I wasn't able to try again because the next thing I knew I was swept off from the ground. Natsu was carrying me in a princess hold.

"Sorry Lucy, I shouldn't be letting you walk too much." Natsu gave me his wide toothy grin and I couldn't help but to blush. He just knows how to make me feel at ease. I just leaned against his chest as he walked us out of the cell. Honestly I was glad that Natsu offered to carry me because I wasn't sure if I could even stand on my own two feet.

We walked down the hall, no disturbance or whatsoever. Pure silence. It was eerie but with Natsu by my side, I had no worries at all though I was still cautious of our surroundings. It seems as though he was leading me out of this place. No, I couldn't leave just yet.

"Natsu, we can't go yet." I said, my voice barely audible.

"Why?"

"My keys are still here somewhere. We need to go find them."

"I will but I need to get you to Wendy first." I wiggled myself in Natsu's arms causing him to let me go. I regain my balance before backing away to face him.

"No!" I pouted. "I'm going to find them with or without you so move away." Natsu just stood there with his arms crossed, blocking my way as one of his eyebrow raised.

"No, I won't let you." Natsu disagreed with me. I clenched my fists at the side while I inched my face closer to his.

"Why you-" Before I could retaliate any further, I was pulled back with a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't so I ended up muffling against my apprehender's hand.

"Well, well. I was waiting for you Natsu Dragneel." Oh no, that voice.

* * *

I struggled against his hand so that I could look over my shoulders to see my apprehender and it was who I expected, the man who approached me at the cell earlier. I think he felt my gaze on him because he tore his gaze from Natsu and looked at me.

"How could you leave me Lucy? We're supposed to be together." I tried to scream but failed to as my mouth was still clamped by his hand. I used both of my hands to try to pry them away but it was no use. I was still weak while he had all his available strength.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" I turned my gaze back to Natsu, his hands were in flames as he glared at my apprehender dangerously. I thought my apprehender was intimidated by Natsu because he released his hold over my mouth but I got happy too soon. I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes widen in surprise. No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to go this way. I was fine with them humiliating me but don't steal my first kiss. Tears were appearing at the corner of my eyes. I was about to push him away but Natsu beat me to it first.

My apprehender went flying back after Natsu sent a flaming fist to the side of his head. I turned around and saw Natsu standing there, his whole body engulfed in flames. I didn't dare to approach Natsu so I just stood there. He slowly started to walk towards my apprehender, passing by me in the process. My apprehender finally got up after a while as he held his head. He was about to send an attack to Natsu but he was a second too late. Natsu was much faster than him.

Natsu was at right in front of him as he gave him several flame kicks and punches, not breaking even a sweat to let him take a rest. To be honest, I was afraid of Natsu. It was as if he was possessed. There were like dragon scales that appeared on his face, arms and even legs.

"Lucy!" I turned around and saw Wendy running towards me.

"Wendy!" Passed her shoulders, I could see Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Juvia, Levy and even Master were catching up with her. "Everyone!" Wendy immediately grabbed my hands.

"I'm so glad you're safe but I can sense that you require medical attention. You might have broken bones."

"I'm fine." I smiled weakly, not caring about myself at the moment.

"What's going on with flame head?" Gray asked as they reached us. My attention immediately went back to Natsu as he stood over my apprehender, panting heavily.

"I don't know." I said almost audibly. "He suddenly went berserk and scales started to appear on him." This caused Gajeel to scoff making me look at him.

"He's most probably on dragon force because he's on protective mode for his mate." Gajeel chuckled before continuing. "I didn't think Natsu had it in him though. I thought his brain was all about food, food, food. I guess I was wrong." My eyes widen upon hearing Gajeel's explanation. I tore my gaze from him so that I could look at Natsu once again. Was I Natsu's mate? If I was, does that mean he love me? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my guild members started to shout.

"Oi Natsu, what the hell are you thinking?" Gray was blocking Natsu from the apprehender, who was out cold on the floor. I saw Natsu was gripping onto something sharp, like a broken glass shard. Was he trying to kill him?

"Get out of my way Gray." I heard Natsu growled as he punched Gray in the face.

"Gray!" Juvia screamed before running to his side.

"Natsu! That's enough." Erza shouted as she ran towards him but he was engulfed in flames that even she wasn't able to get any closer him. I couldn't just stand here and watch Natsu kill someone because of me. That's not Fairy Tail. I started walking before picking up my pace to run towards him. I heard my guild mates calling me to stop but I didn't. I wrapped my arms around Natsu from the back tightly.

"Enough Natsu! Enough please! I'm alright! I'm right here!" His flames were hurting me but I wasn't going to back down. I wasn't afraid of him. If I might get burnt then so be it. And as if my voice broke him out of his trance, Natsu's flames died down before he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Lucy?" He blinked in confusion. "Lucy!" He pulled away so that he could turned around and face me, his hands grabbing my shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking? I burnt you didn't I?" I could hear Natsu's voice was cracking. I just looked up at him with a smile and shook my head.

"No Natsu, you didn't. You saved me Natsu, you didn't hurt me at all." I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt Natsu was shaking but soon he calmed down before he wrapped his arms around me too.

"I hurt you, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to always protect you." He said as he nuzzled his face at the side of head, in my hair.

"And you did Natsu. You protected me." My voice muffled as I spoke against his chest, hoping he would be able to hear it since he had super sensitive hearing. "Thank you."

I felt Natsu tighten his hold around me and I did too. Our breathing calm as we enjoyed each other's presence, forgetting the existence of our guild mates at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter folks! Aww... how sweet of Nalu moment we had there. Also, I know Fairy Tail don't kill but I just had to have Natsu's moment there so that's when Lucy comes in. Hopefully this clears everyone's doubts(: And for that, please don't forget to leave a review before you go. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy with work and life. Work? Because we're finding a place to shift to so I currently have so much meetings to go for while life? Well, let's just say work took its toll on me. I shall stop ranting so you guys can go ahead and read. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Natsu's POV**

When I saw the guy who restrained Lucy in his hands laid his lips on hers, I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists so tightly that I felt my nails were digging into my skin. I smelt tears, her tears, appearing at the corner of her eyes. How dare he?! Without a second thought, I launched at him. Thank God Lucy backed away because I wouldn't forgive myself if I accidentally laid my hand on her. My fist engulfed in flames as I punched to the side of his head.

He went flying back. I didn't care. I felt my whole body was engulfed in hot searing flames. Everything turned blind and deaf to me now. All that matters was the asshole who was trying to get up in front of me. I slowly walked towards him as he stood up and held the side of his head. He looked at me with wide eyes before he started to call forth his magic. He wasn't fast enough though because the next second, I was right in front of him as I delivered a series of kicks and punches to him.

I wasn't planning in taking a break at all because if I did, it meant I was pitying him and hell, I was not going to. This asshole tortured Lucy. He deserved all my attacks. All my mind was going about was to kill him. How dare he touched her?! The kiss they shared irritated me to the core and that sight came appearing at the back of my head. It made me delivered my blows to him much faster and more powerful. I hated that sight. I wanted it gone and getting rid of him was the only way. Something pricked at the corner of my eyes. A glass shard? I went to grab it, knowing full well that I can used it to kill him.

"Oi Natsu, what the hell are you thinking?" Gray? When did he came? He blocked my way as he stood between me and the bastard. Was he trying to stop me? No way was I going to be stopped by him now.

"Get out of my way Gray." I growled as I punched Gray in the face.

"Gray!" Juvia screamed before running to his side. I scoffed before I continued walking towards my target. Once my eyes laid on him, flames engulfed me once again.

"Natsu! That's enough." I heard someone shouted but my ears turned deaf automatically. I was nearing him. I was almost there. Once I stood in front of him, I raised the makeshift weapon in the air as my hand held onto it tightly. As I was about to stab him, something warm wrapped around my waist stopping me in the process.

"Enough Natsu! Enough please! I'm alright! I'm right here!" Whose voice was that? It sounded very familiar, very soothing and calm. Then the voice that I knew all too well suddenly became clear. It was Lucy. I felt my flames died down, lowering my makeshift weapon in the process as I looked over my shoulder.

"Lucy?" I blinked in confusion. What the hell just happened? Shit, did I burn her?! "Lucy!" I pulled away, dropping the glass shard to the ground so that I could turn around and face her. My hands shaking as I grabbed onto her shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking? I burnt you didn't I?" She just looked up at me with that beautiful smile of hers and shook her head.

"No Natsu, you didn't. You saved me Natsu, you didn't hurt me at all." She closed her eyes as she leaned her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her presence was able to calm me down and soon I raised my arms to wrap them around her too, bringing her closer to my body.

"I hurt you, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to always protect you." I said as I nuzzled my face at the side of head, in her hair.

"And you did Natsu. You protected me." Her voice was muffled but I could hear her clearly. "Thank you."

I wanted to cry. I almost endangered Lucy in the process because I got caught up in my anger. It was as if I was possessed when I saw another man touched her. I wanted to be the only one who could touch her, to be mine, by my side always. How can I do that? I tightened my hold around her and she did too. We enjoyed each other's breathing, completely oblivious to the people around us. Soon, I felt her breathing slowed down so I pulled apart and realized she fell asleep. I smiled upon the sight. I carefully lifted her up in my arms as I started to walk out of the building, passing by our guild members.

"Natsu?" Wendy called out my name carefully in question, as if she was afraid she might stir me up. I turned around and face them, a grin stretched on my face.

"Let's head back." Everyone nodded in reply as they followed me in tow. All of us headed back to Magnolia. Honestly I was tired but when Erza or Gray offered to switch to carry Lucy, I declined. I didn't want her out of my sight at all. I felt she would be much safer and protected in my arms. Once we reached Magnolia, the rest started to walk towards the direction of the guild but I didn't.

"Hey guys, you go ahead. I'm going to head over to Lucy's apartment." This caused everyone to stop and looked at me.

"Natsu, Lucy needs to be looked at. I think its best-" Ezra didn't get to finish whatever she wanted to say because she got interrupted by Wendy.

"It's okay Erza. I'll follow Natsu." Wendy looked at me and it took me a while to nod back in agreement. I couldn't help but agreed at what Erza said. Lucy definitely needs to be looked at but I felt that it was best for her to return home and get her rest so I was thankful when Wendy offered to follow me back. "Help me tell Happy and Charle that we'll be back soon!" Wendy waived back before both of us took a different path that would lead to Lucy's apartment.

"Thanks Wendy." I managed to squeak out as we walked down the street.

"It's fine Natsu. I think your dragon senses are at his highest peak now." Wendy smiled at me before she continued. "I heard from Grandine that once you found your mate, you wouldn't want to let them go." My eyes widen at Wendy's rationalization. Mate? Lucy's my mate? "We're here!"

I wasn't able to continue my thoughts since we have reached Lucy's apartment. Wendy managed to get the landlord to open the door for us. We strolled into her apartment, Wendy thanking her before closing the door while I went to lay Lucy down on her bed. I didn't move from her side though. I kneel at her bedside as I looked at her beautiful face. Beautiful? Since when I said such a word? Right, I didn't because she was always beautiful in my eyes.

I'm glad Wendy didn't ask me to move. I held Lucy's hand as Wendy did her thing. Soon, Wendy stood up and went to her bathroom. She came back out holding a first aid kit box. She started wrapping bandages around the parts that she felt Lucy needed. She knelt back down to the floor as she wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead.

"How is she?" I didn't like the silence that was formed between us. It just gave me the creepers that something was wrong with Lucy.

"She's fine Natsu." Phew, a huge load was immediately uplifted from my chest. "She just have some bruises here and there and also a few broken bones. She will recover after having a lot of rest."

"Thanks Wendy." I smiled at her before turning my gaze back towards the blonde who was sleeping peacefully on the bed, like an angel. A knock on the window caused both of us to look at the sound. Wendy went to unlock the window which both of our exceeds came flying in.

"Natsu!" Happy went straight to my chest, hugging me as he started crying. "I was so worried about you!" He managed to say in between his cries.

"Happy, you don't have to shout. Lucy is sleeping you know." Charle commented as Wendy held onto her.

"Sorry Happy if I made you worried, but we're both fine now." I said as I ruffled his head, hoping it will calm him down. Happy pulled away from me as he looked at Lucy.

"Lucy is sleeping?"

"Yes she is and she will be for the next few days. She has a lot of resting to be done in order for us to go for missions together soon." Happy turned his gaze back at me again.

"Will Natsu stay here to take care of her?"

"I am." I tore my gaze from Happy and looked at Wendy. "I have a favor to ask. Can you look after Happy for these few days? I would really appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem Natsu." Wendy smiled back before making her way to the door. "I guess I'll take my leave now and leave you alone with Lucy. I also need to head back to the guild and let everyone know of her status too."

"Please do that, and thanks again Wendy." I said as I stood up and followed them to the door. Once she stood at the door, I handed Happy to her. "Be a good boy you hear Happy?" He nodded back in reply before they bid farewell to me and left. I closed the door, making sure I locked it before turning around to head back to Lucy's bed.

I knelt back down at her bedside and stared at her. My hand unknowingly reached out to brush the hair away from her face. Even when she slept, she was such a beauty. This was why I always sneaked into her bed every night. I wanted to see her once my eyes opened from sleep. I wanted to snuggle with her and hugged her closed to me. It was just such a bummer that I won't be able to do it anymore.

That reminds me about what Wendy mentioned earlier. Mate? Was Lucy my mate? I heard Igneel talked about it to me when I was a kid but I didn't really pay attention to it because he was all that matter then. Now was different though. Besides Fairy Tail, she was all that matter to me. I vaguely remembered that a dragon's mate is forever his or hers. It was fated for them to meet and fall in love with each other. Love? Is that what a couple means to Lucy?

I laid my head on her bed, my eyes not tearing away from her face. I wanted her to wake up already. I missed her voice, I missed her. I want to tell her already that she's my mate and I love her but is that the way to go to tell your partner? I just smiled upon having that thought not realizing I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't upload two chapters this week which usually I do. Just give me some time to catch up. Appreciate for all your love and understanding(: Anyways, please don't forget to review before you go. I love to read the comments that my readers leave when I wake up and check my emails.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update again. I told myself that I should at least update once a week if I can't do it twice. Thanks to those who follow and review this story. I really appreciate it(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Lucy's POV**

It felt as if I've been asleep for a really long time. I decided it was time for me to wake up already so slowly, I started to stir myself awake. Soon, I was fluttering my eyes open, eager in getting up quickly to stretch those aching muscles but my eyes wasn't used to the sudden light. I had to squint my eyes first, before I could finally open them up fully. The first sight that I took in my line of vision was the ceiling. I blinked a few times before I decided to tilt my head.

Am I back in my room? I confirmed my analysis once I briefly looked around and saw familiar items. I turned my gaze back to the ceiling and wondered how long I had been asleep. How did I even get back here? The soft snores at my side caught my attention and that was what drew me to face it. I immediately blushed when I saw Natsu was sleeping at the edge of my bed. His head was on his arms as he used it as a pillow to cushion the side of his face.

I couldn't help but to smile upon seeing him. I bet Natsu was the one who brought me here. I was so happy that I got to see him again, to be with him again. Unknowingly, I reached out to caress his soft pink locks. It certainly has been a long time since I have seen Natsu asleep at my side. Oh how I actually missed that cute face of his. Yes, I admitted it. I have all along been in love with my best friend but I didn't want to complicate things thus I kept pushing my feelings away.

That reminds me of what Gajeel shared earlier during Natsu's fight with my captor. He went into dragon force mode because he was on a protective mode for his mate. I didn't had time to dwell on this at that time but now since we're back home safe and sound, I couldn't contain my heart from beating so fast at knowing this. It meant that Natsu love me back too right? Or not why would he have gone into such a state? No, no. I lightly slapped my cheeks. Don't get ahead of yourself Lucy. You're not sure if it's true even.

"My, my. Why is my Lucy slapping herself?" I straight away turned towards to the source of the voice and it was none other than Loke.

"Loke!" I was quite delighted to see him well and himself. I immediately closed my mouth sheepishly when I remembered Natsu was soundly asleep beside me. "What are you doing here?" I whispered but loud enough so that he could hear me.

"It seems Natsu forgot to claim us so I decided to bring your keys back for you." My mouth immediately went to an O-shape as I reached for them from Loke's hand. I thanked him as I hugged my keys to my chest. "How are you feeling Lucy?" I looked up at him as I kneel down on my bed.

"I'm feeling fine now Loke. What about you? Could you also help me apologize to the rest for losing them?"

"It's fine Lucy. They knew what happened and they understand." Loke said as he took a seat at the end of my bed, away from where Natsu slept. "Though, Aquarius wasn't really taking it lightly." My sweat dropped as I pictured what she would be saying to me.

"I can imagine." But our conversation got interrupted when we felt Natsu started to stir awake. He blinked his eyes for a bit before finally opening them fully. He looked to his front but only to immediately sit up right with his eyes wide. He looked right and then left which only then he calm down when his eyes set on me.

"You're awake." I couldn't help but to blush when Natsu smiled at me so lovingly. I nodded back in reply while looking down. I was so embarrassed to look at Natsu in the eye. I think I will just explode from a heart attack. What made me dare to look up again though was when I heard growling.

"Woah, woah. Easy there Natsu. It's just me Loke remember?" Honestly, I was dumbfounded. Did Natsu forgotten my most trustworthy celestial spirit?

"Natsu." I reached out and grabbed his arm gently which made him look at me. His eyes were not the caring ones that I knew so well. "Natsu, it's just Loke. He's here because he brought my keys back." Soon, his eyes went back to normal.

"Lucy?" He said my name in question, as if confused on why I was at his side when I was away from him few minutes ago. I myself, was also blinking in confusion. Like what the hell just happened in that split second. Loke cleared his throat to earn our attention back.

"I guess I'll make my way back first. I think you two have a lot to talk about. See you Lucy, Natsu." Loke bid farewell before disappearing back to the celestial world.

"What the hell just happened?" Natsu said aloud as he stood up and scratched the back of his head. I looked at him in question too. He doesn't know himself too? "I'm hungry." He whined before looking down at me. "Shall we go and grab something to eat? I bet that tummy of yours is demanding for some food too." Natsu seems to be himself. Is this something we should talk about? I decided to pass on the thought for now when I heard my stomach growled. He's right about my tummy needing some food.

"Sounds good. Just let me go get ready."

* * *

I stared at Natsu as he gobbled down his food. Something was definitely up with him. When I wanted to wash up earlier, he kept asking if I could do it alone. Initially, I thought he was just being weird or maybe even a pervert but when I saw that sincere look on his face, I could tell he was actually being thoughtful and caring. Though, that didn't mean I allowed him to help me.

After I got dress, we left my apartment to head down towards the guild I supposed since that was where we usually go to have our meal if we were tight with money but Natsu grabbed my wrist and told me we were going the wrong way. I looked at him like he had grown a second head but he laughed it off and reassured me by saying that I deserved a good meal since I've woken up. I decided to let that slide and followed him as he led me to our designated place for lunch that afternoon.

I stood outside as I looked at the restaurant with wide eyes. It was definitely too fancy and most probably too expensive for Natsu and myself to afford. I quickly grabbed Natsu's arm to stop him from entering the place but he looked at me like I was crazy. He should be the one that's crazy and not me! He slipped out of my hold and continue his walk in. It looked like I had no choice so reluctantly, I followed him and the waiter greeted us before bringing us to a seat. What shocked me next was when I was about to pull my chair out but Natsu beat me to it. He pulled the chair out for me making me stared in surprise at him. He just gave me that oh so famous wide toothy grin of his.

The waiter cleared his throat which got me to sit down quickly and thanked him. Natsu then went over to his seat that was directly opposite of mine and the waiter passed us the menu. We decided water for our drinks, gourmet pasta for my food while Natsu gotten himself a huge ass burger. Natsu was still Natsu though but this time, there was something different. He was being such a gentleman towards me.

I was currently resting my cheek against my palm with my elbow placed on the table. I was done with my meal anyways so I decided to observe Natsu while he devoured his food. He was munching on his burger like his usual self though this time, I could tell he was trying not to be so messy. Usually when Natsu eats, the food would splatter all over the table but this time, I hardly see any speck of food.

"You want to try some Luce?" I managed to make up what he said even with food in his mouth.

"No thanks Natsu." I smiled back sweetly, hoping he would tell me what's with him today but he didn't, instead he just gave me his wide toothy grin. Argh, this conspicuous character of him is killing me. "Alright spill it Natsu." Natsu titled his head to the side and looked at me confusedly.

"Spill what?"

"Why are you not being the Natsu I know?" I pressed on. "You're being all _too_ nice."

"Is that wrong?"

"Yes! For god sakes, why?"

"I just feel like to." He scoffed before looking away. "I don't see why I can't." Natsu pouted as he rested his chin on his palm. He just makes me want to go over to him and pinch his cheeks. Why is he so darn adorable? "Are you done?" Natsu stood up and started to walk off. I was surprised at his sudden departure so I quickly stood up and followed him.

He went to the counter and left a hefty amount of jewels for the both of us before exiting the restaurant. I thanked the cashier before catching up with him. He was walking pretty fast and I was trying my best to reach him.

"Natsu wait up!" I shouted but that didn't seem to stop him at all. He just continued on walking. Why he? "Natsu please wait up!" Still he didn't stop. All this fast walking was making me breathless. Guess I still haven't recovered my energy from my kidnap. I decided to stop and catch my breath as I held onto my knees for support. Once I felt better, I straighten myself to only face Natsu who was just inches away from me.

"You alright Luce?" I just nodded my head back in reply.

"Yeah I am. Sorry, I think I haven't gotten my stamina back yet." I giggled, hoping to ease up the situation a bit.

"You shouldn't stress yourself Luce." Suddenly my anger was back.

"Says the guy who stomped off suddenly." My lips pursed as I crossed my arms over my chest. His hands came to rest on my shoulders as he looked at me with that sincere smile of his.

"I'm sorry Luce, I guess I'm just angry at you for looking down on me." He lowered both of his hands, one going up to rub the back of his neck. "I wanted to do something nice for you." He then looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I almost lost you." He said it almost as a whisper but I managed to catch it. I couldn't help but to lean towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek. I think that startled him because he was looking down at me now with red cheeks.

"Thanks Natsu." I smiled back at him. What I didn't expect though was for him to lean towards me and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh... Why did Natsu kiss Lucy? Hehe. Things are going to get interesting soon. I assure you. As for now, please don't forget to leave a review before you go peeps. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I bet you all were desperately waiting for this chapter, I hope. Hehe. Btw, I would love to thank to those who left reviews, follow or favorite this story! You don't know how much I love you all for the support(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lucy's POV**

Natsu took my breath away when he kissed me on the lips. After he pulled away, he gave me his all so famous grin before grabbing my hand and declaring we should head to the guild as everyone would be ecstatic to see me. Along our way, we didn't talk about what was that all about. More like, I didn't ask what that was all about. It was like my brain couldn't function under his grasp.

What was wrong with me? Definitely when Natsu did that, he knew the repercussion of it but he was acting like nothing happened or maybe he was just oblivious to it. If he was, I couldn't avoid the stabbing pain that I was feeling in my heart. Whatever thoughts I was having were interrupted by Natsu when he released his hold on me and announced our arrival to the guild.

All eyes fell on us when Natsu slammed the guild door open revealing our presence. My guild mates were surprised that I was standing there with Natsu because soon, I heard the familiar screams and squeals before I was crowded by the girls, each and every one of them asking my wellbeing.

"Alright I know you're all excited seeing Lucy up and well but let's give her room to breathe people." Erza announced as she pushed her way towards me. I mouthed her a thank you before we all walked towards the bar and sat around.

"Here you go Lucy." Mira said as she slide my favorite strawberry shake over.

"Thanks Mira."

"So Lucy, how are you feeling? We were all worried for you." Cana was the first one to ask though she had a barrel of beer in her hands.

"I'm good. Just feeling aches all over." I turned around and looked for the person I knew that healed me. "Thank you Wendy for saving me."

"It's okay Lucy!" Wendy replied humbly. "I'm just glad you're okay now."

"I am and I wouldn't be for you guys coming to save me."

"Technically, Lu-chan. It's Natsu who actually saved you." Levy poked me in the shoulders before wiggling her eyebrows.

"That's right! Though I wasn't there, I heard Lucy." Mira joined along as she leaned against the bar counter, looking at me with puppy eyes. "Natsu has been at your house for the past three days. I bet you guys have done something right?" I immediately blushed. Natsu has been at my house for the whole three days? But that wasn't my biggest concern now. Feeling how hot my cheeks were, I won't be surprised if my face was super red now.

"Come on Lucy." Cana nudged me in the shoulders. "We're all adults now. Definitely something kinky happened right?" That's was when I remembered the kiss he gave me just now but I shook that thought away.

"N-nothing happened!"

"You're lying." Levy teased. "It's written all over your face Lu-chan." I looked at her pleadingly.

"Levy…" And then boom! A crash in the guild caught our attention. We all turned around and we were not surprised that Gray and Natsu were causing the ruckus. As usual, they were shouting insults at each other as they tried to beat each other up. Slowly, one guild member after next got involved and the small ruckus turned to a big brawl. I looked to the right, wondering why Erza hasn't done anything yet and oh, that's why. She was enjoying her strawberry cake.

I felt a sweat dropped on my forehead at the scene in front of me. I decided to ignore it as I didn't want to get involved so I turned around and rested my face against my arms on the bar counter. The memory of Natsu kissing me earlier flashed back across my mind. Did he just do that out of a friendly gesture? If he did, he wouldn't hold my hand as we walked to the guild together right?

No, no Lucy. Bad Lucy. Don't get your hopes up thinking that Natsu is in love with you. He couldn't be? But then if he wasn't, what was that all about back at my kidnapping? About Gajeel mentioning that Natsu activated his dragon force because he was on protective mode for this mate. I was such in a deep thought that I didn't realized a chair was flying towards my head.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu yelled for me, causing me to spin around, bewildered that a chair was thrown at me at such force and speed. I closed my eyes, embracing for the impact but it didn't came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Natsu has burnt the chair into crisp. I couldn't help but to gasp upon the sight in front of me. Natsu? His eyes were slanted and fierce as he threw the burnt chair away.

"WHO THE HELL THREW THE CHAIR AT LUCY?!" He roared. Everyone kept still and quiet at Natsu's outburst. To be honest, I myself was shocked at the way Natsu was behaving.

"Er Nat-"

"What the hell is wrong with you flame brains? Someone accidentally threw the chair at her and that's it." Gray interrupted me as he stood a mere distance from Natsu with his hands folded. I felt the tension rising and I was getting worried.

"Was it you?" He asked, his voice quite deadly but that didn't seem to scare Gray though. It just got him to blink at Natsu confusingly.

"Huh?" Natsu was stomping towards Gray and Gray wasn't even moving an inch. I was about to shout for Gray, for him to get the hell out of there but thank God for Erza stepping in, punching him square in the face and sending him flying back.

"Natsu!" I quickly ran over to where he crashed landed. He slowly got up and rubbed the side of his head.

"Lucy?" He looked at the guild than back at me confusedly. "What happened?"

* * *

"Let me out!" Natsu has been shouting continuously for the past ten minutes. "Fred, if you don't release your runes right now, I'm going to burn you to a bloody pulp."

"Fred, ignore him." Erza said it in a monotone voice, clearly not intimidated by Natsu. Hell, Natsu wasn't going to beat her but Fred, of course she wasn't affected. Fred has no choice but to obey as he gulped deeply before turning his gaze back on us. "Alright, we're all gather here right now to discuss about Natsu." Erza announced loud enough that only our group could hear.

"Tch, what is there to discuss? Natsu's primal behavior got switched on for his mate." Gajeel remarked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Which clearly he doesn't know how to deal with it." Ezra retorted back. I couldn't help but to look past Erza's shoulders at Natsu before looking back at the group.

"Gajeel, does he know?"

"Don't think so. You need to help him on that." Levy smacked him on his shoulders before turning her attention at me.

"Lu-chan, when the two of you were together, has anything happened?"

"There was. Natsu was practically growling at Loke when he woke up this morning and then he took me out on a date, pampering me which he has never done that before." Everyone was looking at me wide eye. I guess they couldn't believe it too. Maybe I should just tell them that. "He did also kissed me and hold my hand when we were on the way here just now." Gasps and squeals were released causing me to blush deeply.

"What flame brains did that? Are you serious Lucy?"

"Yeah, Juvia has no love rival anymore!"

"Finally some action!"

"I'm so happy for you Lu-chan!"

"Alright enough!" Erza bellowed before folding her arms across her chest. "I-I'm h-happy for you Lucy." I could see she was blushing when she congratulate me.

"Thank you- no wait! You all shouldn't be happy for me. You all should be helping me. I'm so confused. What am I to Natsu now? I'm really clueless." I paused for a while before continuing. "Are we like together?"

"Lucy-san, to Natsu, you two are but his primal behavior won't be under control if he doesn't mark you."

"M-mark me?!" My voice raising with anxiety. "W-what do you mean?"

"Gee-hee. You'll find out sooner than later." I just looked at Gajeel before looking back at Natsu.

"Lucy, I think is best you two talk about it. Understand his feelings more before you get two into any further action?" I couldn't help but to blush once again as I blinked rapidly at her. Mira was being Mira. Smiling at me sweetly but her advice are always the best. She was right. I shouldn't stall this any longer. Natsu and I need to talk. I stood up and started to walk away from the group and headed into Natsu's direction.

"Fred, please release the runes." I heard he heaved out a huge sigh before answering me.

"Alright." And within three seconds, we could see the runes surrounding Natsu slowly disappeared away. Natsu was about to run past me, most probably going to attack Fred but I managed to grab him by his scarf, choking him back.

"What the hell was that Luce?!" I gawked at him before poking my index finger at his chest.

"You Mister, are coming with me." He blinked at me confusedly before I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me as we exited the guild. No words were exchange between us as we made our way back to my apartment. Upon reaching, I let go of Natsu's hand and pluck my courage to face him, eye to eye.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu, what's up with you? Are you going to tell me? And no, please don't take it that I'm looking down on you. I know there is more to it." Guilt spread across Natsu's face before his eyes fell to the ground.

"I don't know Lucy." Natsu's voice came out hoarse. "Whenever I see any harm of danger comes to you or any men close to you, my mind goes blank. All I want to do is protect you and tell people you're mine." He laughed half-heartedly before continuing. "Sounds possessive huh? And before all I wanted was for you to be by my side when I wake up and that's why I always sneak in to your bed at night." This caused me to widen my eyes in surprise. "I never felt such a way towards you before Luce." Natsu paused before he tore his gaze away from the ground and looked up at me. "Why Luce? Tell me why. I'm lost." I couldn't help but to soften my gaze upon seeing Natsu this way.

"Natsu, did Wendy or Gajeel share with you about Dragon Slayers finding their mate?"

"They kind of did but not in details. I vaguely remembered Igneel telling me about it before. I didn't recall much because hell, I thought he will still be around." He half-heartedly laughed again. I could tell that Igneel's sudden disappearance still stings his heart until today. I decided to close the gap between us and placed my hand on his cheek which startled him.

"I will always be around for you Natsu. No matter what." And I smiled, hoping it will cheer him up. His eyes started tearing before he hastily wiped it away. He then raised both of his hands, cupping my cheeks in his palms.

"I love you Lucy." My heart quickens when I finally hear those words that I wanted to hear so much from his mouth. He gave me that oh so famous smile of his before he dipped his head down and claimed my lips. I felt my whole face was getting hot at the contact but soon, I decided to close my eyes and enjoy our kiss.

THE END.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last installment for this story folks. I am sorry that this story ain't as long as my other stories but to be honest, I do not know how to continue this story. I had an author's block thus I hope you will accept my apology and continue to support me. Thank you!**


End file.
